


Вечер откровений

by The_red_light_Queen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Женщина Джеймс кирк, Признание в чувствах на конец!, драма, милота, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_red_light_Queen/pseuds/The_red_light_Queen
Summary: Джейн и правда не заставила себя долго ждать, она переоделась из обыденной формы в короткое красное платьице, как Боунс успел заметить в затемненном освещении той комнаты, из которой она выходила, но выйдя на свет, в ту комнату, где они разговаривали,Леонард потерял дар речи, он не мог и слова сказать.Джейн встала на проходе, и сказала в своей привычной, немного саркастичной манере.— Вот, как-то так. Надеюсь, мой намек понят?





	Вечер откровений

**Author's Note:**

> Мои работы как и эти две можно прочесть можно в моем сборнике на этом сайте https://ficbook.net/authors/2914606

Леонард МакКой зашел в свою каюту совсем поникший и уставший, сегодня был тяжелый день, потому что большую часть дня он провел не на мостике и в своем больничном крыле, а в научном отделе, работая с коммандером Споком и энсином Чеховым. Если с Павлом работать было легко, то со Споком…ох, сложно посчитать, сколько Лео сегодня с ним спорил, расхождения в их расчетах вызвали противоречия. Ну, зато, завтра долгожданный выходной.  
  
Леонард не сразу заметил, войдя в каюту, что он тут не один. На диванчике сидела и ждала его гостья.  
  
— Что тяжелый день выдался? — спросила она.  
  
Леонард аж вздрогнул от неожиданности, но этот голос он узнает из тысячи, поэтому повернулся к ней и его усталость как рукой сняло, потому что у него появилась куча вопросов, она никогда бы не пришла в его каюту, если бы только не важный разговор или срочное дело. Поэтому Лео спросил бодрым голосом.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Джейн Кирк?  
  
— Сказать кое-что хотела, но…вижу, что ты сейчас не готов, давай тогда завтра. — и с этими словами Джейн поднялась с дивана и уже хотела была пойти к выходу, но Лео ее остановил со словами.  
  
— Нет, я всегда готов поговорить с тобой, что такое? — спросил Лео улыбаясь.  
  
Джейн слабо улыбнулась и снова села на диван, Лео сел напротив нее на кресло и приготовился слушать.  
  
— В начале задам тебе один важный для меня вопрос, а потом отвечу на твой, который ты задавал еще давно. — Туманно стала объяснять Джейн, она пришла в каюту Лео тоже сразу же после дежурства, поэтому была в своей привычной капитанской форменке  
желтого цвета, на её лице читалась усталость. Так как сегодня на ее корабле произошло ЧП и медотсек был перегружен из-за аварии в машинном отделении, слава богу, никто не погиб, но многие получили серьезные травмы, возможно и эта ситуация подтолкнула Дженй Кирк к этому разговору.  
  
— Я весь внимание. Что за вопрос? — Лео и представить не мог, о чем Дженй может его спросить, уж слишком она была непредсказуемой женщиной, тут никакие расчеты не помогут.  
  
— После миссии на зараженной планете ты стал меня избегать. Скажи, почему?  
  
МакКой несколько замялся, почесал затылок и все же ответил.  
  
— Неправда, я тебя не избегаю.  
  
— Да? Тогда почему больше не подлавливаешь меня в комнате отдыха или в столовой и не делаешь свой чертов укол в шею, а Боунси? Почему не убеждаешься, что я кушаю столовой ссылаясь на каике то срочные дела не проводишь время со мной? — с хитрой улыбкой спросила Джейн подмигнув своему Боунсу, которому сама дала это прозвище во времена учебы в Академии Звездного Флота. — Ты в обиде на то, что я тогда так рискнула, и тебе потом пришлось в колоть в меня непроверенный препарат или из-за того, что ты сказал после, когда подумал, что я погибла? — стала допрашивать его Джейн Кирк, она редко задавала такие вопросы, предпочитая делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Так было проще.  
  
— Джейн, ты ошибаешься, я не в обиде, я был очень зол, что ты так рисковала собой. — мрачно сказал Леонард, вспоминая весь тот ужас на охваченной эпидемией планете, воспоминания еще были яркими, потому что это произошло всего неделю назад. — А на счет того, что я сказал тебе…что-же, ты и так это знала, да и ребята догадывались скорее всего. Те же Скотти или Спок с Ухурой.  
  
— **«Был зол»** , значит ты уже не злишься? — спросила Джейн, для нее сейчас было очень важно это выяснить.  
  
— Если бы ты не рискнула, погибли бы все мы и все жители планеты. Поэтому риск был оправдан. Но я все же никогда не пойму вас сумасшедших кто добровольно готов лишиться жизни, наверно потому что я врач я спасаю жизни вот таких вот сумасшедших неблагодарных и эгоистичных идиотов как ты, что лезут самое пекло. А мне их потом вытаскивай с того света. — тяжело уронил Леонард немного съязвив, в прочем как и всегда, когда он переживает, нервничает или чувствует себя не своей тарелке, то много язвит плюясь ядам, скрывая свое волнений и доброе сердце за выдвинутой броней сарказма и яда. Джейн Кирк в этом хорошо осведомлена, но все же его слова вызвали у нее чувства вины, как в прочем бывала всегда когда после ее сумасшедших поступков вытаскивая с того света он отчитывал ее.  
  
Они не долго посидели в напряженном молчание, так Джейн так и не решалась ничего ответить на те его слова, то Боунс добавил еще мрачнее. — Но зато я понял окончательно еще одно. Поэтому и стал избегать тебя в последнее время.  
  
— И что же это, Боунс? — Наконец решившись поинтересовалась Джейн. Ее голос не выдавал волнения, но еще чуть-чуть и она уже не сможет быть такой стойкой.  
  
МакКой снова тяжело вздохнул и выдал.  
  
— Джейн, для тебя нет ничего важнее миссий от Федерации, в тебе столько самопожертвования, что ты, не задумываясь, готова умереть в любой момент. Такое ощущение, что тебя ничего не держит в этой жизни и ты… — Леонард тяжело вздохнул и продолжил говорить, что думает. — Я заметил кое-что еще… Если для меня весь экипаж, это пациенты, которых в случае чего надо спасти, то для тебя они еще «боевые товарищи», и прав был Спок, говоря, что ты всегда готова отдать свою жизнь за всех не на минуты не задумавшись о смерти. А не военный врач, и не солдат, я доктор Джейн и человек. Мое сердце каждый раз останавливается и добавляются новые, а пряди седины, когда ты опять рвешься в бой и тебя отделяет один шаг от смерти. А ты подумала что будет со мной, Джоанной, Пайком, да тем будь он проклят с тем же Споком и другими если ты умрешь и оставишь нас, а? И как мы сможем жить тем понимаем что ты умерла из-за нас.  
  
Джейн немного удивилась его признанию, такого он ей еще не разу не говорил, но не хотя признала что Боунс почти во всем прав, как всегда. как и Спок и другие, поэтому она сказала мягко.  
  
— Ты во многом прав, но не во всем, у меня есть то, что держит меня в этой жизни. Вот и ответ на твой давний вопрос, Боунси.  
  
— На какой из них? — уже чуть дрогнувшим голосом спросил Леонард.  
  
Дженй снова вздохнула и посмотрев ему прямо в глаза ответила улыбаясь.  
  
— Ты когда-то спрашивал, почему я так бросаюсь без страха и упрека в любое пекло. Отвечу…— Кирк периодически делала паузы в повествовании, но говорила уверенно. —…последние миссии убедили меня в том, что с нами в любой момент может что-нибудь случится. Поэтому нужно ловить момент и жить на полную катушку…пока не поздно.  
  
Леонард боялся ее перебить, поэтому, затаив дыхание, слушал.  
  
— Тогда на зараженной планете и с теми жуткими телепатами, я не боялась рисковать потому…— Джейн взяла его за руку, и Лео удивленно выпучил глаза. — Когда мы едва не сгорели на том шаттле на миссии со Споком и Ухурой, я уже тогда хотела тебе все сказать, едва мы выбрались, но потом миссия на той планете, охваченной эпидемией…— Кирк говорила уверенно и искренне. — Я не боялась рисковать, потому что знала, что ты рядом. Ты ведь тоже точно такой же, ты для экипажа пример храбрости и самопожертвования. Вот, надеюсь я ответила на твой вопрос? — последнюю фразу Джейн уже сказала бодрым голосом и не так серьезно, как до этого, отпустила руку Лео и встала с дивана.  
  
— Да. Ответила. — все так же удивленно сказал Лео и едва дышал.  
  
— Тогда, подожди пару минут, ковбой, и обдумай полученную информацию. — Подмигнула ему Джейн и пошла в его вторую комнату, в которую никто и никогда не заходил кроме него, это была спальня.  
  
Оставив Боунса в замешательстве, да еще и зайдя в его комнату, Джейн закрыла автоматическую дверь.  
  
Леонард за эти пять минут, что ее не было в начале ходил из стороны в сторону, потом взял графин и стал жадно пить. Он понятия не имел, зачем она закрылась в его комнате. Лео и представить не мог, что она собирается сделать.  
  
Джейн и правда не заставила себя долго ждать, она переоделась из обыденной формы в короткое красное платьице, как Боунс успел заметить в затемненном освещении той комнаты, из которой она выходила, но выйдя на свет, в ту комнату, где они разговаривали,  
  
Леонард потерял дар речи, он не мог и слова сказать.  
  
Джейн встала на проходе, и сказала в своей привычной, немного саркастичной манере.  
  
— Вот, как-то так. Надеюсь, мой намек понят?  
  
Леонард МакКой продолжал стоять в замешательстве. Джейн за пару минут успела накрасить губы ярко красной помадой, распустить свои прекрасные золотистые волосы, но не это было главное…это платье оказалось обманчивым, при хорошем освещении стало видно, что оно полностью прозрачное и Лео увидел черное нижнее белье. А еще она сняла обувь и стояла босая.  
  
Джейн встала посередине прохода между комнатой и спальней, оперлась на дверь одной рукой, а вторую руку положила на бедро.  
  
— Ну, что скажешь мой Боунси?  
  
Джейн вела себя, прям как настоящая искусительница, как будто она каждый день сводила мужчин с ума, в почем та оно и сеть, а Лео только и мог, что шокировано уставится на такую не привыкшую для него Джейн Ти Кирк. Но Леонард еще не знал об одной главной ее маленькой личной тайне… Но сегодня он ее узнает обязательно…


End file.
